Henray
Henray is the friendship/mentor pairing of Henry Hart and Ray Manchester. Henry Hart and Ray Manchester, also known under the aliases of Kid Danger and Captain Man, are both main characters in Henry Danger. They have a boss and employee relation, but are also best friends. They are both secretly the superheroes of Swellview. Possible names -Henray (Henr/y and R/'ay') -Renry (R'/ay and H/'enry) -Rayry (Ray and Hen/'ry') -Hay (H'/enry and R/'ay) -Hera (He/'nry and '''Ra/'y) Moments '''Season 1 Moments The Danger Begins *''' After Henry throws the bottle bomb in the ball pit, Ray protects Henry from the blast '''The Secret Gets Out * After Ray rehires Henry, the two hug Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Ray comes to Henry's aid when Kid Danger fights Dr. Minyak *Ray is proud when Henry kicks one of the goons in the face *When the beetles are freed, Ray holds Henry back to stop him from crushing the bugs *When the gang realizes Ray is indestructable again, he and Henry hug The Space Rock *Henry is worried about Ray when the space rock drops through the floor *Henry jumps on Ray's back when the lights goes out because he's afraid of the alien baby *Ray reassures that there's no reason to be afraid Birthday Girl Down *Henry and Ray team up to try and clear Henry's name Too Much Game *Ray stepped between Henry and Schwoz protectively *Ray (and Schwoz) came to watch Henry's basketball game *He smiles fondly as he watches Henry shoot basketball in the Man Cave Henry the Man-Beast *Ray teases Henry about his date *Ray (and Schwoz) is concerned when he finds out Henry was zapped by the machine Invisible Brad *Henry gets defensive when Brad mentions wanting to be Ray's sidekick *Ray says Henrys is an excellent sidekick *Ray is angry when he thinks Brad punched Henry *They figure out Charlotte's plan at the same time Spoiler Alert *Ray calls Henry a "little chip snatcher" *They have a laser fight in the Man Cave *Ray compliments Henry's costume for the movie premiere Let's Make a Steal *Ray calls Henry "little buddy" *Ray (and Charlotte) helps Henry look presentable for TV My Phony Valentine *Ray has dinner with Henry's teacher, despite really not wanting to, so Henry could raise his grade Caved In *Henry (and Charlotte) teach Ray to ride a bike *Ray, Henry, and Charlotte roast marshmellows together *Henry and Ray side hug when the lockdown is over Elevator Kiss *Ray compliments Henry's rhyme *Ray teases Henry about kissing Bianca Man of the House *Ray is concerned about Henry's grades *He goes overboard with the dad role Dream Busters *Ray is worried when Henry is hit with a dream beam *While Henry twitches and jerks in his sleep, Ray holds his hand for comfort *Ray (and Schwoz) frantically yell at Henry to wake up *When Henry finally does awake, Ray (and Schwoz) help Henry to his feet Captain Jerk *Henry compliments Ray's apology video *Both Ray and Henry get freaked out over Schwoz's voice changing device *Ray and henry laugh at Schwoz's sister's name *When Dennis points the hotdog weapon at the rest of the group, Ray stands in front of Henry (and Piper) protectively The Bucket Trap *Ray doesn't want Jasper to know Henry's secret because it will put Henry (and Ray) in danger Henry & the Bad Girl (Part 1) *Henry and Ray camp out at a putt-putt place *Ray lectures Henry about letting a Wall Dog get away *After Henry apologizes, Ray forgives him *Henry and Ray argue and fight over Veronika Henry & the Bad Girl (Part 2) *Ray is concerned as he tries tracking down Henry *When reunited, Ray and Henry hug at the Wall Dogs' HQ *Henry protects Ray by slicing one of the Wall Dogs' pipe weapons in half Jasper's Real Girlfriend *Henry and Ray compete in ping-pong matches *Henry beats Ray at ping-pong and takes his championship ping-pong belt Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On *Ray is worried when Henry leads Charlotte to the elevator *Henry and Ray argue over who came up with the idea first *They team up to brainwash Dr. Minyak and his assistant One Henry, Three Girls (Part 1) *Ray lectures Henry about responsibility One Henry, Three Girls (Part 2) *Ray and Henry train together *Henry vents to Ray as they train *Ray is furious when he thinks someone hurt Henry *Ray is worried someone kidnapped Kid Danger Henry & the Woodpeckers *Ray low fives Henry at the basketball game *He offers to take Henry (along with the Woodpeckers and Charlotte) out for ice cream to celebrate The Time Jerker *Ray wakes Henry with a morning song and dance Indestructible Henry, Part 2 * When Henry finds out he may not be indestructible anymore, he taps his cheek and implies he wants Ray to punch him one last time. However, Ray misunderstands and kisses Henry on the cheek instead. Grave Danger * Henry calms Ray down, and tells him to take a nap after he thinks he's going crazy * Ray cries on Henry's shoulder, and Henry pats him on the back Ox Pox * Ray calls Henry worried he ate a potentially deadly cookie Danger & Thunder *Ray makes Henry leave the villain convention when he realizes it's too dangerous *Henry gets visibly distressed after he thinks Captain Man exploded Season 3 Moments A Finata Full of Death Bugs *Henry smirks at Ray *Their civilian outfits match *Ray and Henry work with Schwoz to save Charlotte *Ray mimics Henry's angry hand gestures *After getting rid of the actual clowns, Ray gives Henry two thumbs up *They get stuck entertaining children together Love Muffin *Henry pulls Ray away from Gwen *Henry is concerned about Ray's behavior *Ray fights Henry Mouth Candy *Ray and Henry try to record a podcast *Ray jumps into Henry's arms Space Invaders Part One' *Henry sets his gun, then double checks with Ray to make sure it's correct *Henry shoots everything and everywhere after Ray is knocked to the floor with debris Gas or Fail *After Henry misses Ray with the ball, Ray begins to taunt, "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" but stops before he finishes and is too embarrassed to admit what he was about to say. 'Season 4 Moments' Rock Box Dump *Henry is concerned when he sees Ray in a near-sugar coma *Ray laughs at a bee stinging Henry's tongue & Henry slipping on a grape *Ray holds Henry up during the livestream Danger Games *Henry and Ray both think Dr. Minyak swears on the airplane *Henry saves Ray from Minyak's trap *They jump out of an airplane together *Ray and Henry dance with Double G on stage Toon in for Danger *Henry and Ray complain to the producers of their TV show *After, they compliment each other on telling the producers off *They order their friends around *They write an entire script together *Ray lays his head on Henry's shoulder Meet Cute Crush *Henry calls Ray "buddy" *Ray breaks up the argument between Henry and Piper *Ray is worried when Henry comes into the shop, hurt *He picks a piece of avacado from Henry's hair Back to the Danger (Part 1) *Henry and Ray sit side-by-side on the couch when they watch Dog Judge *Ray pushes Henry behind him when Ray sees Drex is free *Ray leans on the desk in Schwoz's college dorm next to Henry, who's sitting in a chair *They look at each other when Jim says steaming underpants is smart *Henry knows something is up when Ray snaps at Schwoz *Ray grabs Henry's shoulders Back to the Danger (Part 2) *Ray asks if Henry is okay after Drex throws him into some glass *Henry frantically asks Ray what's wrong with his arm *Ray stands in front of Henry as Drex walks toward them *Henry catches Ray *Ray protects Henry from the unknown burst of light *Ray protects Henry a lot in this episode *Henry leans on Ray's shoulder *They pull the lever together *Ray tries to protect Henry (and Schwoz and Jasper) from exploding Related plots *''The Danger Begins'' *''The Secret Gets Out'' *''Tears of the Jolly Beetle'' *''Birthday Girl Down'' *''Invisible Brad'' *''My Phony Valentine'' *''Caved In'' *''Man of the House'' *''The Bucket Trap'' Gallery Trivia *The relationship between Captain Man and Kid Danger (their alter egos) is similar in comparison to Batman and Robin. Batman is the hero, while Robin is the sidekick. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Ray Category:Pairings with Henry